


The Earth's Revenge

by Sylphlez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Clarisse is soft, Cute Nico, Friendship, Gaea Messing shit up, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kronos sucks, Luke is somewhat in control, Nice Clarisse, Nico is a CHILD, Nico protection squad, Separated at school, Slice of Life, Thalia doesn't have time for Mineta's bullshit, What's a quirk?, not for long though, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphlez/pseuds/Sylphlez
Summary: Percy was so close to ending it all. The titan war had nearly come to a close but with the appearance of two strange figures and a sudden change in scenery, Percy finds himself in a different world with only a select few people around him. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, and Luke find themselves in a different world of quirks, heroes, and villains. How will they get home?(Posted first of Fanfiction.net, then here)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Shinsou Hitoshi, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. Theodon

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this story isn't going to be updated very often- I'm mostly writing this to pass the time during quarantine when I run out of other things to do, so please bear with me.

Percy stood in the ruins of Olympus, a shining bronze dagger clutched in his hand as he stared down at the writhing body of a man that used to be his friend and tutor. Golden Ichor streamed from the long gashes coming from the blond demigod's form, spilling mercilessly from all of the open wounds that covered his body.

  
Percy wanted to feel pissed.

  
He wanted to feel elated at the sight of his enemy on the ground before him.

  
He should have at least felt relief because the death of this man would lead to their victory.

  
But no

  
All Percy really felt was a cold, disturbing numbness across his entire body.

  
Unable to feel.

  
Unable to understand why he could hear the screams and cries of Annabeth behind him, clutching her arm that was oozing a green liquid from the poisoned dagger that she took for him.

  
And then…

  
He felt something cold and wet slide slowly down his cheeks, not slow and uncomfortable like sweat, but something smaller, more uncontrollable as he felt his cheeks burn.

  
And he cried.

  
Percy cried and sobbed and screamed until a shaky, weak hand was placed on his arm.

  
He looked up, eyes puffy and vision blurry. He first noticed the blue eyes belonging to not his enemy, but Luke.

  
The real Luke, not the selfish, spiteful one that he'd learned to know in the past four years.

  
This Luke had shining blue eyes with no trace of gold anywhere on them, and his smile was so genuine that all Percy could do was cry louder and return the sad smile that was directed at him.

  
Then it all went wrong.

  
The smile turned into a frown, the blue turned to gold, and Luke- no- Kronos screamed out a horrid, blood curdling scream.

  
"This dirty demigod and stupid titan have failed me yet again. It's time for plan B," A sing-songy female voice ran across Olympus, seemingly coming from belonging to someone far, far below the land of the gods. She spoke again, raising her voice.

  
"THEODON! Reveal yourself! Take these annoyances out of my sight and somewhere where they can't intervene any longer with my plans!"

  
Percy stared at Kronos' suddenly horrified facial expression, his features showing an expression that Percy had never seen before on this man's face. A gust of wind blew across the ruins, mist gathering itself around the center of the room and revealing the figure of a man.

  
He was tall, maybe 8 feet in height, with extremely toned muscles, like a construction worker's. His skin was a deep coffee brown, his hands rough and calloused. With green eyes with white pupils and long black braids descending down his back and reaching just above his hips. He was dressed like the ancient Greek gods, with long white fabric flowing down from his waist and arriving just above his knees. Simple gladiator sandals were laced around his feet and up his legs.

  
The man opened his mouth, but instead of words or even some kind of normal noise, a soft melody escaped from his throat and sounded throughout all of Olympus.

That's what Percy thought at least…

  
Until he realized that the song was sounding out inside his head when he felt no difference while placing his hands over his ears.

  
And then, everything changed.

  
The world that Percy thought he knew broke away like glass and dissipated, showing a new picture underneath. He was surrounded by a rocky landscape, but the sky was clearly made of glass. Beside him, Annabeth was writhing and whimpering on the floor, her arm turning an ugly shade of green as the poison coursed, thankfully slowly, through her arm.

  
He let out a low growl and crouched over Annabeth, holding her close before picking her up.

  
Percy didn't give a shit about where he was or what had just happened.

  
Right now, all that mattered to him was that he needed to find some water to hopefully heal her, and nothing else. Percy only stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with a kid his age. She looked fifteen or sixteen, with long black hair tied in a ponytail and an extremely revealing outfit that looked like a swimsuit if it had been made functional for battle. She glared at Percy, but her eyes stopped on Annabeth – or more specifically – Annabeth's wound.

  
"What happened to her? I know you're a villain, but aren't you allies?!" She cried, her dark eyes glimmering with hatred and anger. Her skin started to glimmer on her forearm, and before Percy could react, she had smacked him in the head with a metal pole that came out of nowhere. He stumbled backwards, thankfully not dropping the daughter of Athena.

  
"Ow! What was that for? I don't even know you!" He yelped, stepping backwards. The girl called back to what Percy could only assume were more friends that were planning on bonking him on the head with metal pipes.

  
"Guys! Get over here! There's two more..!" She yelled, and soon enough two more people appeared from behind some boulders. They were both dressed in punk clothes – a shorter girl with a messy punk haircut, and a taller guy with bright yellow hair that had a streak of black in it. The short girl had stuff dangling from her ears, like earrings shaped like headphone jacks.

  
Or at least, that's what Percy had thought until they got longer and longer until he realized that those were her actual earlobes. They stretched down and plugged into the back of her boots. All he could do was watch helplessly as the tall girl and the guy both pulled on headphones, and Percy crumpled to the ground, Annabeth and all.

* * *

  
Clarisse didn't know what just happened. One second she was down in New York, clutching Selena's body in front of the decimated drakon that she had just killed mercilessly and in front of her siblings, the next moment, world broke away like glass and she was inside a different city. It was raining and the buildings were burning. Selena's body was gone. She frowned and looked around, slowly getting up to her feet. The remains of her spear still clutched in her left hand, Clarisse whipped her head around angrily, trying to find who would dare take Selena away from her.

Angry tears still flowed uncontrollably from Clarisse's eyes as she got soaked by the rain. That's when she spotted two people in the distance, running through the rain in a specific direction. She gripped her spear, took in a deep breath, and ran behind them.

  
"HEY!" She yelled out, her voice cracking because of how hard she had… cried…

  
Clarisse couldn't believe she had cried so much over her best friend, but she did, and it scared her to death. Did her brothers think she was weak? Would those two guys think she was weak? Well, if they did, then she'd kick their asses. They turned around when she called out to them, the spiky blonde's eyes narrowing while the redhead looked worried.

  
"Who the fuck are you? How'd I get here? I'll beat your asses if you don't tell me!" She yelled, pointing her spear at them despite the fact that it was broken in half. Covered in drakon blood and holding a broken spear, she knew she looked more intimidating than usual at that moment.

  
The blonde shithead answered first with a smile.

  
A fucking smile.

  
She couldn't believe the nerve this kid had! He was sixteen, at most, which meant that she was his senior! How dare that insolent brat smile at her when she asked him some questions.

  
"Why the hell should I tell you my name? Doesn't seem like I would have any reason to tell you. Now leave or get blown up, fucking extra." He growled, sounding a bit too happy for Clarisse's taste.

  
She charged, but her attack was immediately parried by the other boy, despite him being unarmed. He blocked her spear with his arm. Clarisse bit back an insult and went for the blondie. His reaction was too fast though, and before she knew it, an explosion blasted straight towards her face.

  
Clarisse stumbled backwards, clutching the remains of her spear tightly, but she quickly realized that she was in trouble. Her vision was blurry and wet from her crying and the blast. She could feel the blood trickling across her stiff muscles, dripping slowly towards the ground. Her dirty blonde hair was clinging to her forehead and cheeks, and she could see the two guys in front of her staring at her in clear confusion.

  
"Help me out. I won't pass out, but I doubt I can get out of here alone." She muttered, reluctantly swallowing down her pride to hopefully find the sea twerp and Chase, and most importantly, retrieve Selena's body. She didn't want to leave her rotting in the city. She wanted to be there to make her funeral pyre and set it on fire herself. It was the least she could do for her best friend.

  
The two guys exchanged a silent conversation before redhead placed an arm around her abdomen and helped her walk with him. Blondie, on the other hand, ran on ahead, yelling something about a 'Deku'.

* * *

  
Thalia thought it was already bad enough that the statue of her dumbass step mother had collapsed on her legs, but it seemed she wasn't done with her suffering. The world broke away like glass, and Thalia was silently hoping that meant that she was actually just having a demigod dream. That hope disappeared when she fell from some purple mist and collapsed onto a cement floor.

  
A dozen teenagers were surrounding her, some staring at her, others at the mist. She tried getting up, only to wince and cry out when she put pressure on her legs. She shoved her hand in her pocket, eventually digging out a small piece of ambrosia.

  
"Fuck, thank the gods..!" She cried, popping it into her mouth desperately. She could taste the sweetness of Phoebe's rabbit stew that they'd eat on expeditions, and warmth spread through her legs. She slowly got to her feet, her knees threatening to give out as pressure was placed onto them, but at least she could stand on her own. Thalia then stared at the kids before her, and boy, they were fucking weirdoes.

  
To name a few, there was a girl with completely pink skin, a guy with huge, bulging elbows, an adult in a space suit, and a guy with a bunch of arms. She then looked up at the purple mist, which she finally realized was actually a person, considering he was speaking. Thalia was about to run down the staircase behind her, when one more familiar shape was spit out from the smoke.

  
He was short, with somewhat tanned olive skin and unruly black hair.

  
"Nico! Are you okay?" She cried out, running over to him. Nico hopped up to his feet and drew his deep black sword, pointing it at the kids despite the fact that he must've not looked very threatening to them, seeing as he was tiny, even for a twelve-year-old.

  
The adult jumped in, grabbing Nico's arm with surprising speed for their bulky clothing choice. He dropped his sword, clearly surprised by their action and tired from whatever he had been doing in the underworld. The space person just leaned down and said something in Nico's ear, and Thalia noticed that his eyes got big. He settled down and nodded slowly before walking over to Thalia.

  
"They think we're the bad guys… so they want us to surrender right now 'cause they don't want to use their dangerous quirk on 'kids'" He said as he sheathed his stygian iron sword. Thalia frowned for a moment, thinking the offer through before coming to terms with the fact that she could barely stand up straight, and Nico, while powerful, had really overused his powers already.

  
They were in no shape to fight, and honestly, as weird as those guys looked, Thalia could tell they weren't monsters or bad guys. They looked genuinely scared, as if it was their first fight ever, except for the space person; they looked experience, but were in a defensive stance, obviously reluctant to fight the demigods.

  
Thalia slowly but surely put her hands up beside her head, then nodded at Nico for him to do the same. With a huff, the twelve year old took his hand off of the stygian iron sword's handle and put his hands up, grumbling to himself. The space person spoke out loud for the first time, a slight happy tone in their voice.

  
"Sero-kun, use your quirk to tie their hands behind their back. I'm happy to see them surrender, but I'll only be at ease if they're restrained."

  
The guy with the weird elbows nodded sharply and came forward, motioning for us to turn around. I sighed and turned, grabbing Nico's arm and forcing him to do the same.

  
"I don't wanna be tied up." He mumbled, lowering his head.

  
Thalia jolted slightly when she felt a sticky substance bind her wrists together; she felt Nico do the same beside her, his eyebrows knit together in frustration. With one last sigh, she walked over to the side of the long hall and sat down against it, silently waiting to be joined by the son of Hades.

  
When she found him sitting with her, she spoke to him in a low voice, eyeing the teenagers.

  
"Just relax. I want to make sure that we're not the only ones to have been transported here, considering the fact that we both arrived here even though we were at completely different places earlier."

  
A look of recognition appeared on Nico's face before he nodded and opted to stare down at the floor.

  
Thalia sighed and leaned backwards against the wall, only to be forced to watch as the shadow started to move. The space person tried to suck the mist up, but only managed to get severely injured.

  
One of the kids then started running towards the exit, other teenagers teaming up to try to restrain the smoke guy. They wrapped him up in tape and kept him distracted as the fastest teen managed to escape.

  
She groaned softly as the mist dissipated, probably teleporting to some other place.

* * *

  
It was only when they finally left the city that Clarisse found out that they were inside a building. It was a huge dome with a multitude of different environments, from mountains, to an ocean, to burning buildings. In the middle of the room stood three shady folks and one guy writhing on the ground.

  
One of them was huge, probably a monster if she had a word for it, considering its beak and visible innards. The other guy was laying on the ground under the bird thing; he had long black hair and a dark jumpsuit, but he was clearly in bad shape, looking at the blood on the floor around him. The next one was made of a deep, purple smoke that flowed elegantly around his figure. The last one was the most humanoid, with pale skin and a crouched figure, his hair was grey and tangled, but he was obviously closer to Clarisse's age. Lastly, his body was covered in greyish hands that gripped desperately to his limbs.

  
It was kind of gross and kind of cool, Clarisse had to admit, but she was too tired out from her previous battle and now that Ares' blessing was gone to actually fight. She groaned softly and turned her head to look towards the entrance to the dome, where there stood a crowd of people too far away for Clarisse to make out their features.

  
She glanced up at the guy with the shitty haircut that was helping her stand, raising her eyebrows a bit.

  
"Hey, shitty hair. See that crowd of people over there?" She waited for him to look in that direction and nod at her before continuing, "I don't have any more energy left for a fight, but I can probably make it to them. I can tell that you and blondie are gonna go for the baddies, so I can surely go and grab that guy that looks like he's dying."

  
Just as she said that, all hell broke loose.

  
First, the grey-haired freak jumped over to some kids that were watching in the water. He grabbed a girl's face and stared back at the bird thing, where the man that was bleeding out had lifted up his head.

  
Clarisse winced when he was slammed back into the ground, only to stare in fascination when, in a flash of green, one of the kids jumped from the water and went to punch Handy, only for his fist to land on the bird freak.

  
Wind blew in their faces from the aftershock of the powerful punch, then the bird thing grabbed the kid by the arm and went for his head.

  
Just as handy was gonna touch another kid and the greenhead was gonna die, the entrance to the dome was blown inwards, and all she heard was a simple phrase before Clarisse came to the dark realization that maybe she was more tired than she had guessed, and the world went dark.

  
"I AM HERE!"


	2. The New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigods wake up in a different world and are questioned by strange "heroes".

Toshinori Yagi was not prepared for this much chaos to be brought upon by the villain attack. He had expected a lot of media and a lot of backlash, but certainly not this… situation with those younger villains.

  
It was… disconcerting, to say the least.

  
After Yagi had arrived on the scene, he had fought with the odd villain that had somehow been able to nearly be on equal terms with him. Too caught up with the fight, he hadn't noticed the two strangers tied up in the main hall until later. When "later" came, along with a tired and successfully deflated All Might, Yagi found out about the odd villains that had been found among all the others.

They were kids, the youngest one being no older than thirteen, and the oldest one must've been eighteen. There were five of them, all having arrived injured and more or less non-hostile towards the young heroes.

Peculiar, odd, and especially suspicious.

Nonetheless, Yagi was interested in knowing more about them, which is why he was sitting inside the hospital at that moment, waiting to be told that they were finally all awake. He wanted to help them, teach them how to better their ways. They were kids after all.

From what he heard, the first two immediately surrendered and let themselves be restrained. Another had sought help with young Bakugou and young Kirishima, soon passing out in the latter's arms. The last two had been in much worse shape. The young man had been carrying the blonde girl when young Yaoyorozu had knocked him out, too overwhelmed by the fight to notice that they didn't pose a threat.

Yagi was pulled out of his thoughts when a young nurse walked up to him, clearly worried.

"Hello, sir… Toshinori san? The patients are all awake now if you want to see them."

He stood up slowly and dusted off his pants; following behind the somewhat panicked nurse through the hospital's brightly lit hallways. The young brown-haired woman turned to look at him as they walked, speaking to him in a low and gentle tone.

"Of the five kids, two of them went to the ER and all five were hooked up to IV drips. It's as if they spent several days without proper rest or nutrition, probably running mainly on adrenaline for a while. What we found most peculiar is that they all have the body structure of quirkless people despite being associated with villains. We were also unable to find any of their files anywhere in the hospital system, meaning they're either foreigners or unregistered citizens," She rambled on as Yagi let himself be consumed by his thoughts.

He was snapped out of it when they arrived at the hospital room, two policemen standing outside the door to restrict access to anyone without permission. Before entering, Yagi remembered one small but important detail.

The kids were completely unpredictable. He needed someone that could quickly and easily apprehend them if they were to ever do something out of bound. With a sigh, Yagi flipped his cellphone open and dialed a fellow teacher's number, silently hoping that his co-worker was free.

"Hello, Midnight speaking," The honey-sweet voice of the R-rated hero slipped through the receiver in its usual incredible smoothness.

"Hi, it's Toshinori. I need you to come to the Musutafu general hospital to help me out with the interrogation of those kid villains we captured."  
He could hear an annoyed sigh from Midnight's side of the call.

"Fine, fine… give me a moment to wrap up my corrections," She said before hanging up.

Yagi shoved the phone in his pocket and, with a nod to the policemen, went to the bathroom to pull on his hero suit in private while waiting for Midnight to arrive.

* * *

Annabeth frowned as she blinked her eyes open with difficulty. Her bicep was numb and tightly bandaged around what she could only guess was that dagger wound she got while protecting Percy. She looked around at her surroundings, immediately noticing that of the six beds in the room, one was empty while the others were occupied by none other than some of her closest friends.

Percy was directly across from her; Nico was sitting just to his left. Beside Annabeth sat Thalia to her right and Clarisse to her left; all of them were wide awake.  
"Percy… What happened? I passed out after that lady talked about getting rid of us…" Annabeth asked, suddenly gaining the attention of all the demigods except for Clarisse, who had most likely already realized that Annabeth was awake.

Percy grit his teeth, burying his face in his hands before responding to Annabeth's question.

"I have no idea. Some guy… Theodon, I think they called him? He started singing. Before I knew it, we were in some kind of canyon or something. I started looking for water, but a girl our age caught me by surprise and knocked me out with a metal pole." He said, clearly annoyed at himself for having been beaten so easily. Now that she was fully awake, Annabeth did notice the white patch on Percy's forehead, obviously meant to stop the swelling from the hit he received.

She suddenly felt cold realization pour over her like a tub of ice water.

"Percy! How in Hades are you hurt? You dipped in the Styx, didn't you?"

His eyes widened as he seemed to realize this fact for the first time. He placed a hand over the patch, wincing at the pain it brought him.

"I didn't even realize…" He turned to Nico, who tensed up as soon as they both exchanged eye contact, "Nico..! How do you remove the curse of Achilles?"

The son of Hades sighed in pure disbelief, "Percy, you're only the third one to bear the curse of Achilles, and Achilles only lost the curse when he died. I have no idea why you lost the curse, but I think it's a good thing you lost it. It would only be suspicious for you to never get hurt."

Nico was only a bit scratched up, a couple of superhero-themed Band-Aids decorating his face and arms as the nurses had obviously opted to give the younger demigod more childish things.

After his statement, the demigods fell into a comfortable but somewhat tense silence.

Annabeth looked down at her hands, noticing that she was wearing a pair of thick black bracelets, each shining with a band of green LEDs. They were most likely some kind of weird handcuffs, so she opted to stay in the bed, even if she got out from under the covers.

All of them were wearing hospital-issued pajamas, comfortable teal pants, and shirts made of nice silky material.

Thalia was wearing shorts instead of pants to accommodate the braces around her legs, though the minimal amount of effort put into them made it quite easy to guess that Thalia had taken some ambrosia, reducing the wound rather to something more akin to a fractured bone rather than a broken one. Clarisse had a couple of burns on her arms and cheek, enough to scar lightly but definitely not serious.

All in all, they were more or less fine, but not in a state to fight, thanks to the restraints, the medicine running in their systems, and Thalia's leg braces. Every one of them was attached to an IV drip too.

Annabeth flinched when the door suddenly slid open to reveal two people. One of them was a huge man with a huge smile a golden blonde hair. The other was a young woman with spiky black hair and an outfit that would have been revealing if not for the white jumpsuit she wore under it. A whip was strapped tightly to her belt, not something that would ease the tension.

The man spoke in a booming voice that immediately annoyed Annabeth.

"I am here! Good afternoon, young villains! It's a relief to see you all awake and… ahem… somewhat unharmed..!"

He seemed to be waiting for something. Fanfare? Fangirls squealing? That's how it looked, but he was too unimpressive for Annabeth to say anything. He coughed and continued.

"It seems that you're most likely misunderstood teenagers trying to get some attention or… something of the sort. You must understand though that what you're doing is incredibly dangerous and unnecessary. Villains don't get anything good out of their wrongdoings, I can tell you that for sure."

With that, Percy piped up, frowning slightly

"Villains? Who told you that we're villains?" He asked bluntly, receiving a snort from Thalia at the old guy's surprised expression.

"Well… You were inside the USJ, a hero training facility with measures taken into place for trespassers to be unable to enter unless they happen to be villains."

Annabeth thought for a moment before perking up herself, doing her best to act like the dumb blonde people usually took her for at first glance.

"But sir..! We had no idea how we even got in there; how do you think a bunch of kids would even manage to break into some kind of high-security facility? That seems like way too much of a stretch for you to make. I'm sure you had witnesses too? You'd know that we never received our injuries from the people at the… USJ, you said?"  
The old guy seemed taken aback, his eyebrows raising on his face that just wouldn't stop smiling for some reason that evaded Annabeth. Nico spoke up softly, clearly picking up on her attempt to sound innocent, if his childish tone of voice meant anything.

"I'm sorry… but who might you be? Are we in trouble? And why are you so big? You look like a superhero or something..! Or are you just some kind of weird cosplayer."  
From what Percy and Thalia had told Annabeth about how Nico acted before Bianca's death, Annabeth could easily tell that he had opted to act like his old, Mythomagic loving self. Even if she hadn't seen much of that old part of him, Annabeth couldn't help but feel a twinge of nostalgia from that time when he was still so innocent.  
The old guy hesitated before laughing loudly, an old, hearty laugh like a dad's or a grandfather's.

"Why, I am All Might! The number one hero..! See, I'm even on some of those Band-Aids you have there. Now, it's clear that you got in using one of the villains' quirks, a warping one, I believe."

Before she could give anyone a silent warning as to whatever a "quirk" might be, Thalia blurted out the one question that Annabeth was dreading.

"What's a quirk?"

The two heroes were taken aback now, staring at Thalia as if she just announced that they were demigods.

"Why… at your ages, shouldn't you know what quirks are? I know that you're all quirkless, but most of the league of villains is comprised of people with quirks," The big guy said, seeming to be waiting for them to just go out and tell him that it was all a big joke.

He soon noticed that they were serious, looking at their serious and confused expressions without seeing a brim of amusement in their eyes.

Was he going to explain it? It would save them trouble if he did, especially since they were apparently "quirkless", whatever that was supposed to mean.

The woman spoke up, her tone of voice as smooth and comforting as ambrosia.

"A quirk is a power you were born with, which usually appears during your younger years. You kids don't have quirks though, as the doctors noticed when they took X-rays of you."

Annabeth stared at Percy, exchanging a quick and silent conversation with him.

Shoul _d we pretend to have quirks?_

_What? That's dumb; Clarisse and I don't have any kind of powers that would count as a quirk._

_Well, you're smart, that counts as a quirk, I think._

_Yeah, well what about Clarisse?_

_Ares' blessing? Anger? How about her strength? Demigod powers are nothing to scoff at._

_Fine. I'll improvise, just go along with me._

_Yeah yeah, wise girl._

_Seaweed brain._

Annabeth looked at the heroes, scoffing before she smiled at them in what she hoped was a convincing 'are you kidding me?' expression.

"Oh, you mean powers. We don't call them quirks, sorry about that. And why would you think we're quirkless? By all means, some of us have pretty strong quirks. My own quirk isn't as flashy as these guys', but that wouldn't be enough to say I'm quirkless, would it?"

The heroes seemed surprised by her statement, though the taller guy had some kind of intrigued glimmer in his eyes as he spoke again.

"Would you mind telling us what your quirks are? I won't ask for a demonstration, considering you're all stuck in your beds, but it would be helpful to know."

Annabeth shrugged and nodded, sending a silent message to her fellow demigods.

_Let me do the talking._

"Well, I guess we can start with me. My name is Annabeth Chase, and my quirk allows me to learn and adapt incredibly fast. Basically, I have a really high IQ and the ability to constantly add to my already plentiful knowledge."

The woman nodded in acknowledgment and motioned for Annabeth to continue. She obliged, moving along to Thalia, whose powers were easy to explain.  
"Thalia here can channel and direct electricity and lightning with her body. It's a simple but powerful quirk."

She then motioned to Clarisse.  
"And Clarisse has high endurance, speed, stamina, and strength. The biggest part of her quirk is that, when she starts getting overpowered or her emotions burst, her strength increases tenfold and she becomes an unstoppable force."

Clarisse gave Annabeth a slow nod before she motioned to Percy.  
"Percy… can control and breathe underwater, as well as speak to undersea creatures like fish and such. He can even use water to heal."

Last but not least, she pointed to the youngest demigod, who had clearly been trying to hide in the shadows of his corner of the room.  
"Finally, we have Nico. He's able to control and travel through shadows –or, well, the dark."

The heroes were impressed; Annabeth could tell that the woman was surprised and impressed, while the tall guy had trouble believing her, despite being the one that said he didn't need demonstrations. He placed his hands on his hips and his smile somehow got even bigger and brighter.

"Well then..! Those are quirks worthy of heroes, not villains! ( _'I told you, we're not villains'_ ) Please, allow me to make you an offer you surely can't refuse-!"

He was suddenly pulled away by the woman, who was whispering at him in an angry tone.

"Ah- Nevermind. I need to speak outside with Midnight, excuse me"

They were then left alone to wonder what the hell was happening.

* * *

With a deep, raspy groan and an annoyed sigh, a blonde young man fell from the dark purple mist and into a dark and cozy bar, just beside a childish man filled with bullet wounds and covered in hands. He sat up, rubbing his head as he opened his pale blue eyes and looked around, only to let out a surprised gasp at the sight of the man riddled in gorey holes.

He jumped to his feet and looked around, only to place a tentative hand over his partially mangled arm. His spot- his Achilles heel- he should have died!

A soft, angry soft bubbled from his throat as he realized what that meant.

Kronos was still inside him.

He was still a danger to others around him.

He had failed.

Luke had hoped so, so badly that he would go to Olympus and die, that he hadn't thought about the damage he had done.

So many people were dead.

Beckendorf…

Castor…

Selena…

_Ethan…_

A voice pulled Luke out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?"

He turned around, Annabeth's dagger in hand, when he came face to face with a bunch of purple fog wearing a suit.

"I don't know how I arrived here- I was meant to die. Please let me-"

He once again felt his control slip away, as the high pitched voice of an insane titan interrupted him.

Suddenly, Luke saw the world in the third person, and he stared down at himself. As he stared at his body with the bright, golden, evil eyes.

"Don't mind him. You're those villains I heard about, aren't you? I'd like to offer a partnership with you if you don't mind this other part of me I'm stuck with. He's a pain when he gains control."


	3. The Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A solution was found to keep the demigods under constant supervision by heroes without being too big a nuisance on their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure what kind of relationships to include in the story yet. Obviously, Percabeth is here, and Thalia won't be in any kind of ship since I don't plan on having her break her oath as a hunter. I'll take suggestions for ships, interactions, and friendships that could happen during the story! I'm open to quite a lot of ship ideas, so go ahead!
> 
> I don't think Clarisse's age was ever mentioned in the books, but I assume that she was fourteen in the first book, which would mean that she's two years older than Percy and eighteen in this fanfic. Nico is twelve, Annabeth and Percy are sixteen, Thalia is almost eighteen, but she looks sixteen, and Luke is twenty-one.

Nico stayed silent as the older demigods spoke in hushed voices, Annabeth leading along on the plan they were currently making. The heroes; Midnight and All Might, had left to speak with some higher-up called Nedzu or something.

"I think we should prepare for some kind of test when we're all better. Nico, Clarisse, and Percy, you're all gonna be off the IV soon, so try to hit the hospital's gym as soon as we have permission to do so. I don't want to try sneaking out only to get in deeper trouble in a completely unknown space, so that's the best excuse we'd have to explore this place a bit," Annabeth said, crossing her hands over one another on her lap.

"Yeah, it's a good idea. Besides, my muscles have been aching for a good workout lately, and it'd be fun to have a little match with bathroom boy over there," Clarisse said while looking pointedly in Percy's direction with an animalistic glint in her eyes. Percy tensed a bit and laughed nervously.

"Sure, okay, no weapons though. We could have an endurance competition on the treadmills and stationary bikes though," He suggested, with Annabeth smiling proudly beside Clarisse on the daughter of Ares' bed.

They had learned the hard way that their bracelets weren't stopping them from getting off their beds, just from leaving the room.

The hard way being when Percy fell off his bed when he was sleeping, and they all woke up thinking for a horrible second that he had gotten shocked so hard by it that he blacked out.

Thankfully he woke up when Nico turned the light on, sending relieved sighs through all the demigods when he stood up, completely unhurt. They should have all thought about it, considering they would have to leave their beds to enter the bathroom whose door was just beside the empty bed within their room.

On their last day attached to the IVs, Nico got sick of waiting for Annabeth to bring up the incredibly important information topic, so he did it himself.

"What are we gonna do when those heroes come back? Tell them the truth? Or keep lying until they find out that we're liars? Cause I doubt they had that conversation with us only to leave and not come back."

They all stared at Nico for a moment before the first audible noise was Annabeth's deep sigh.

"We can't tell them what we are. The mist will just cover it up anyway, so it's seriously no use. Besides, they already believe that our demigod powers are just quirks, so it's easy to keep on going like this. What I'm most worried about are our origins. How do we explain certain things? Our scars, for example, as well as some of our traditions could make some questions arise. I doubt that people around here burn half of their food, and I don't think we can just pretend that it's an American custom," She said while rubbing her temple with her right hand, grey eyes disappearing behind her now closed eyelids.

"We could say it's our religion? That's basically what it is anyway, so we wouldn't really be lying," Thalia said, looking up from the magazine in her hands.

Nico did a double-take as he saw the magazine, then looked at Thalia.

"Wait..! When did you get a magazine? Isn't that the perfect way to collect information about this place?" He said before looking around the room for any kinds of books. There weren't any, unfortunately.

"I asked a nurse for it last night – you were all asleep, but I woke up in the middle of the night and wasn't able to fall back to sleep. You could just ask the next nurse that comes in for some books or newspapers," She said nonchalantly, shrugging before she then returned to her magazine.

At that moment, it was safe to say that everyone else in the room was surprised and suddenly much more hopeful, with that simple but incredibly helpful information. It wasn't suspicious to ask for a newspaper, which meant that they could easily learn much more without making shaky hypotheses.

It was only a week later that the heroes returned to them, two weeks after their first meeting. This time, four people walked inside the room. The first two were the same as last time – Midnight and All Might. The two others were strange – one of them was a black-haired man covered in bandages, and the other looked like a humanoid mouse. They were respectively introduced as Eraserhead and Nedzu.

Eraserhead looked incredibly annoyed, probably having been brought to the hospital against his will. Though Nedzu seemed ecstatic, from what Nico could tell based on an animal's facial expressions.

They all stood in silence, Percy having just left the bathroom and froze mid-step when he noticed the newcomers, while Clarisse had been in the middle of performing a dare from Thalia ('I bet you can't stand on one leg for a whole hour').

The awkward, uncomfortably suffocating silence was interrupted by Nedzu, who perked up and ended up sitting on an incredibly reluctant Thalia's bed.

"Hello! You may be wondering why I happen to be here, today when you don't even know me. I may not be a pro hero, but you're lucky to come face to face with someone better than a hero!" He paused for a moment. Dramatic flair, maybe? "That's right, I'm the principal!"

"…That's it? What; is your punishment for us just to send us back to school? That's kind of lame, man," Percy said as he walked over and sat down on his bed, crossing his legs while he stared down at Nedzu.

The heroes gave each other some nervous, knowing glances before looking down at the principal, whose expression hadn't changed from its previous relaxed one.

"Something like that, yes. We can't have some possible villains running around Japan when we could've easily taken care of them, but at the same time, we can't actually arrest you, since you haven't actually done anything particularly villainous in any camera footage or witness reports, aside from trespassing. Because of this, our next best option is to keep a close eye on you. The best way to do this without accidentally spreading this information across civilians and other heroes is to have you go to my hero school, where you'll be watched almost 24/7."

Clarisse let out a low, surprised grunt at the new information, nearly setting her foot down on the floor before she regained her balance, "What, so we're just students now? I skipped high school for a reason..! And besides, we're all different ages; you can't seriously place us in the same school when we're so far apart in age. Or, well, me and Nico are far apart."

Nico huffed, crossing his arms tighter across his chest as he stared at the adults. Smiley was clearly bothered by something if the sheen of sweat on his forehead meant anything. The lady was quiet with a small smirk on her face, and Bandages was obviously excited to leave.

"Now, you will be staying here for only today and tonight and will be escorted to the school tomorrow morning. You will be spending the day with our first-year classes, so be prepared. As for where you will be living, you will be sent to stay at certain pro heroes' homes. You'll find out who tomorrow," With that, Nedzu got off of Thalia's bed, dusted off his pants, and exited the room, followed by the heroes.

They seemed to be excited to get out as if the teenagers would attempt to jump three grown adults and a sociopathic mouse. Nico snickered to himself as he watched them leave and close the door behind them.

"So, I guess we should prepare for what will happen. It seems we'll be separated, at night at least. We should be prepared for what that entails," Annabeth said, already getting down to business. She only had a simple strip of stretchy black fabric over her left arm, where she had been poisoned. None of them were on the IV anymore, and Thalia was due to get her braces removed in about a week – they hadn't been able to use ambrosia since all of their things had been taken away before being brought into the hospital room.

"Considering the current situation, we could ask for phones. I mean, we might end up attracting monsters, but it's better to keep in contact when we can't," Thalia said, her eyes not breaking away from Clarisse's leg, which was still not touching the floor.

Annabeth nodded slowly and crossed her arms, "That's understandable. I already have my own cellphone, but our things were taken away when we were first brought here, so we'll have to wait until tomorrow. You all already have my number, so try to call me if you get access to a phone."

All the demigods nodded at the same time, eyes burning with determination.

The rest of that day was spent with them planning for whatever situations could be thrown at them, and the evening was calm and silent. Clarisse and Percy had gone off to the gym, while Nico decided that he'd wander around the small shop and dining area a bit further down from his room. He knew he was being followed by one of the guards that had previously been in front of their hospital room, but Nico paid no mind to it as he stared helplessly at the menus – all written in Japanese.

Okay, so it looks like we can understand Japanese when spoken, but not when we read it. That's kind of obnoxious – how are we going to explain that?

He grabbed a bag of chips and bought it with the small amount of money they were given to splurge on whatever they wanted, as long as it wasn't a weapon. Nico then left the store and walked back to their room, dumping the chip bag onto his bed.

"We can't understand the writing," He said simply before opening his bag and starting to snack on what he bought. Annabeth had perked up from the book she had been reading, before sighing and looking back down at it.

"We can say we only took the time to learn the spoken language and not their alphabet. We're clearly foreigners, so it probably wouldn't be hard to believe. Speaking of foreigners, we should say that we're Greek. I don't want them to give us things in English, only for our dyslexia to get in the way," Annabeth said calmly, not looking up from her book as she spoke. Her quick thinking skills were thankfully very helpful.

The rest of the night passed without any disturbances, thankfully. The only event that happened was the removal of Thalia's leg braces, where she had immediately jumped up to her feet, clearly glad to finally be able to move around.

The next day, they were all woken up at around 6 am by none other than Eraserhead, who was still completely mummified by his bandages. He had arrived with, not only their things but uniforms and book bags, all filled with school supplies.

Nico was used to school uniforms, thanks to the Westoverhall, but it was funny to watch the other demigods (namely Percy and Clarisse) struggle with their ties. Annabeth ended up helping them out, and soon the five teenagers were dressed, with their weapons and magical items all stashed in their bags with their gym uniforms and books – save for a few exceptions, like Riptide and Nico's skull ring.

They were all ushered into a black SUV, with Eraserhead at the wheel. He spoke in a monotone voice, telling them his name and talking about school rules or something of the sort. Nico wasn't sure since he was quick to drown out the sound of the teacher's talking with his own thoughts.

It took about two hours for them to finally arrive at the school, a huge building with large windows all along the walls, and a big gate in front of the entrance. It was, in one word, extravagant.

And the demigods certainly were not ready for that.

"Woah, it's huge..! And clean!"

"Is there a pool? I can tell there's at least one pool."

"Damn, I can't wait to get in there"

"Percy..! Look at the architecture on that thing! It's so beautiful!"

"Annabeth, are you crying?"

"What? N-no… You didn't see that!"

As Annabeth wiped the obvious tears from her face, the car came to a halt in front of the school's entrance.

Eraserhead turned to look at the new students and passed them each a card.

"Those are your temporary student IDs. Don't lose them, if you try to walk in the school without them, the security system will go off. You'll get the permanent ones when your pictures are taken."

They all grabbed one and left the car one by one when the hero disembarked. The driver left them, and Eraserhead walked towards the building without turning to check if they were following.

Annabeth was the first to react, jogging towards Eraserhead and the school, a huge smile appearing on her face as they approached, allowing her to inspect the architecture from much closer.

Over the course of the hour they were given to explore the school and have their pictures taken for their official student identification cards, more and more students were seen entering the grounds and walking through the halls.

The first time they'd seen a mutated student, all of them had gone to pull out their weapons – Annabeth and Clarisse being the exception since they'd both lost their own weapons in the war. They had been prepared to kill the stranger until Annabeth pointed out that the person was wearing a school uniform, and was clearly not interested at all in the demigods.

That second point was enough to prove that it wasn't a monster, considering the combined smell of the three children of the big three would have been irresistible.

Soon, Eraserhead led them towards a classroom, a huge door with the code '1-C' on the front, and opened the door.

"Chase, this will be your classroom. As your quirk isn't actually fit for combat, we can't let you enter the hero course. The general course will be good enough. Your teacher is Snipe, you can greet him yourself," He said in his usual monotone voice, and then continued on without saying another word to Annabeth. The blonde stared at them as they left before she walked into the class.

Next, they arrived in front of a door with '1-B' written on it. Eraserhead opened up the door and walked inside, quietly greeting the teacher with a nod of his head.  
"Di Angelo, Larue, this will be your class, and your teacher, Sekijiro Kan, or Vlad King. Introduce yourselves to your classmates, I have my own class to get to," Eraserhead once again left them alone, and Nico had to watch as he walked away with Percy and Thalia.

They entered the class and came face to face with the tall and muscular teacher – Sekijiro. He looked somewhat normal if you ignored the tusks sticking out from his mouth and his spiky white hair.

"Welcome, please introduce yourselves to the class," Sekijiro said in a deep, gruff voice, but with a kind smile on his face. Nico went first, looking at his future classmates as he spoke softly.

"My name is Nico Di Angelo, but please call me Nico. My friends and I are all here from Greece," He said, then glanced over at Clarisse.

He knew it was very obvious that they were both not the correct ages to join the class, and some students were very noticeably confused.

"Yo, I'm Clarisse Larue. Yeah, we came here from Greece, so please take care of us," The eighteen-year-old stated in a somewhat bored voice before turning her head to look at Sekijiro.

"Right, both of you, please go sit at whichever empty desk you find fit. We don't have any announcements this morning, so go ahead and get to know each other," The teacher said gruffly as he grabbed his papers and started for the door, allowing his students to chat.

Nico went to the back and sat down at a window seat, behind a tall guy with what looked like a speech bubble for a head. Clarisse walked to the other desk and sat behind a redheaded girl that had a gentle smile on her face.

Nico was silent, and Clarisse was chatting it up with the visibly stronger students, a small smile on her face as she spoke with them.

His silence was interrupted, however, by a blonde guy dragging a chair over to Nico's desk and sitting on it, his piercing blue eyes boring into Nico's own, dark eyes.

"What do you want?" Nico said sharply, glaring darkly at the stranger. Instead of being scared, the blondie laughed softly and waved off Nico's question.

"So, kid, what's your quirk? It has to be pretty strong if someone your age was let into the hero course," The guy said in an incredibly annoying tone of voice. Nico sighed and stared at him in full silence for a moment before speaking, still sharply.

"I can control shadows and use them to travel. Now can you have the basic decency of telling me your name, rather than immediately showing off how much of a prick you are by only caring about my quirk?" He said, trying his best not to have too much of an edge in his tone of voice. The guy only smiled wider and placed an open hand in the middle of his chest.

"I'm Monoma..! The best member of class 1-B, and the guy that's going to finally push class 1-A off of their high horse..!" He said as if it was his role or something.

"Okay then, why don't you leave me alone? I don't feel like talking to pretentious assholes, Monoma," He growled out, and nearly laughed when Monoma's previously dreamy look turned into one full of spite.

"Hey, don't talk to your seniors that way. You're lucky that I'm nice enough not to beat you into a pulp," Monoma said, frowning deeply. Nico only laughed when a shadow drew over the blonde.

"Hey, kid, what do you think you're saying to Nico, huh?" The memorable voice of Clarisse called as she leaned over Monoma, much taller, bigger, and stronger than him. The two demigods grinned evilly when their classmate quickly walked away after muttering several apologies to them.

"Nico, come hang out with me and the others. I can easily make you an honorary Ares kid, don't worry," She said, dragging him up to his feet and taking him over to the strong students. One of them was the ginger from before, along with a buff guy with white hair and a tall, brown-haired guy with glasses and a beard.

With that, Nico smiled as he spoke with his classmates, who turned out to be much nicer than Monoma.

* * *

Percy looked around at the halls, taking in the sight of the surprisingly clean school. They soon stopped in front of the last door, and most likely Aizawa's class. The teacher pulled the door open and walked inside, followed closely by Percy and Thalia.

The talking immediately stopped, and the students all ran back into their seats as soon as they entered. It was pretty obvious that Aizawa was a strict teacher, much to Percy's annoyance.

"Hello, class. I know school hasn't been going on for very long, but we have a group of five transfer students coming in today, two of which are in this class," He said, motioning to Thalia and Percy.

Percy hesitated, his mind had wandered a bit when he had noticed several students turning to look at the two new desks in the back of the class, obviously meant for the new students. He jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the daughter of Zeus speak in her usual commanding voice.

"My name is Thalia Grace. I'm a transfer student from Greece. The guy to my left is my idiot cousin, so don't mind him too much. Oh, and just call me Thalia. I hate my last name," She said before slapping Percy's back, obviously because it was his turn to speak. He gave her the stink eye before speaking up as well.

"Hi, my name's Percy Jackson. Also from Greece. I'm not as stupid as she says I am, so don't think much of it," He said as he scratched the back of his head. Aizawa was obviously sick of their introductions because he simply motioned for them to go sit at the empty desks.

Percy took the desk to the left, just behind a short, brown-haired girl with bright pink cheeks. Thalia sat on the other side of the room, behind a tall girl with long, black hair tied in a ponytail.

Aizawa droned on about things that Percy didn't really understand well, before simply leaving the class and allowing his students to mingle before their first real class.

The girl in front of Percy turned around to look at him as soon as the door closed behind the teacher.

"Jackson, right? Nice to meet you! I'm Uraraka!" She said in a bubbly, happy voice.

Percy laughed softly before responding, "Uh, just call me Percy. It feels weird to be referred to by my last name. And… it's nice to meet you too, Uraraka," He said awkwardly with a small, nervous smile.

He had noticed some blonde guy glaring at him from across the room but didn't get to confront him about it, considering people kept on walking over and speaking to Percy.

"Hello! My name is Iida, I hope we become good friends, Percy"

"Hi Percy, you can call me Tsuyu, if we're going on first-name basis."

"Yo, Percy! Hopefully, we can be good friends! You look really manly."

The conversations were interrupted by a loud THUNK, and the sound of something hitting the floor.

Percy frowned and turned his head, only to see a little kid with purple hair sprawled on the ground, a seething Thalia standing above him. He paled and shot up to his feet, walking over to Thalia.

"You okay? What happened?" He asked, genuinely worried for both her and the kid – he looked almost dead.

Thalia's electric blue eyes turned from the kid to Percy, nearly burning a hole into his head.

"That- little- shit- decided that a proper question to ask a new arrival in his class is 'What's your cup size?'. So, I answered him with a boot to that little perverted skull of his," As if to prove her point, Thalia ground her heel into the back of the kid's head, which must have hurt quite a bit, considering those were her combat boots.

Needless to say, it was a somewhat eventful morning.

* * *

Annabeth strode into the classroom, a bit awkwardly at first before the teacher waved her over. He was tall, with most of his body and face covered. All she could tell was that his skin was a bit tanned and that he had black dreadlocks spilling from under his cowboy hat.

"Hi, you must be Chase. Please introduce yourself to your classmates, then go sit in the back there, beside Shinso," He pointed to a gloomy, purple-haired guy that was sitting in the back, beside a window. Annabeth nodded before turning to look at her new classmates.

"Hello everyone, my name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a transfer student from Greece and came here with four other people. It's nice to meet you all, and I hope we can all get along," She said, before giving them a small, curt nod and walking towards the seat beside this Shinso guy's desk.

Annabeth sat down and placed her bag on the hook on her desk, then turned to look at Shinso once the teacher was done talking.

"Hi, you're Shinso, right? It's nice to meet you," She said, giving him a small smile and waiting for him to respond with what Annabeth would hope to be something friendly.

He sighed and looked at Annabeth, he looked incredibly exhausted, even more so than when Percy had the curse of Achilles.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm guessing your friends are all in the cooler courses? Probably the hero course," He said, obviously annoyed already. Annabeth forced herself to look at him with a sweet smile.

"I mean, they're in the hero course, but I can understand why I wasn't let in either. My quirk isn't exactly good for fighting, unfortun-" She was interrupted by his tired voice.

"No need to act like it's fine, I can tell you're pissed about it. The same thing happened to me," Shinso said in a bitter tone, looking at Annabeth with- was that pity?

"Hey, wait, you're not allowed to pity me. If we're in the same situation, don't you dare look at me like some abandoned puppy, got that?" She said, for once not thinking about what she was saying before saying it. Shinso smiled when she said that, his eyebrows raised.

"Wow, I already broke your nice act? That was easy," He said in a calm, controlled voice. Annabeth stared at him, first in surprise, then smiled widely and laughed.

"Oh- wow this is awesome. I can't believe that this is what you do with a person you just met for the first time..!" She said through her laughing fit, "You're so weird..!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Somehow, with their little interaction, Shinso suddenly looked like he got a full night's sleep.

"I'm glad I can suddenly make good friends this fast. Wait, no, that's just cause you're as weird as I am," He said softly with a small snicker.

Annabeth grinned at Shinso, "So what's your quirk? I bet it's actually something really good," He seemed to tense up a bit at her question but responded nonetheless.

"It's called brainwash. I can control anybody, as long as they've talked to me before I activated my quirk," He said, looking down at his desk in what looked like… shame..?

"That's a really cool quirk! How did they not let you into the hero course with a quirk like that? It's so helpful!" She said, letting her shock come out.

"You… don't think my quirk is a better fit for a villain?" He asked, to which Annabeth scoffed.

"It doesn't matter what the quirk is. Can a quirk be evil? Can a quirk be good? It's the person that decides, not the power. Honestly, a healing quirk could be as villainous as your quirk if it were used by a villain. It seriously doesn't matter," She said, leaning her head into her open hand.

"Okay… in that case, what's your quirk?" Shinso asked, a bit more confident and obviously surprised by her statement.

"Oh, I call my quirk 'Improv', I'm able to adapt to different situations and take in minor details to form a bigger picture, which helps with strategizing and improvising in stressful situations. Like just now, I could tell your quirk is something you're somewhat ashamed of, since you never once asked me what mine was even if I mentioned it, and you looked away from me when you told me what it was," She said with a small grin, " I guess my quirk could also be considered villainous"

With that, Shinso grinned. Annabeth was happy to speak with him, as he was obviously quite intelligent. They talked to each other about everything and anything, until the bell rang, indicating the start of their first-period class.


End file.
